


[PODFIC] Time Considered As A Semi-Precious Stone Sunk In Dark Water

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Period-Typical Medical Practices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prescience is a bitch, brief reference to character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: The stone says nothing. It is just a stone: dirty and imperfect, rough, fractured, hard, fragile. There is a light in it still, like fire.It is just a stone.Agnes can have it, if she wants, and everything that comes with it...
Relationships: Agnes Nutter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Good Omens Podfics





	[PODFIC] Time Considered As A Semi-Precious Stone Sunk In Dark Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yrfrndfrnkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrfrndfrnkly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time Considered As A Semi-Precious Stone Sunk In Dark Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341341) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig). 



> Recorded as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X.

__

_Agnes is collecting leeches, when it happens. She’s in the puddles and the mud with her tawny hair loose and wild, skirts kilted high to stay out of the wet and her legs sunk knee-deep in the dark water. There’s an apothecary in town pays good money for the squirmy little things and she’ll keep some back to tend her Granny’s gout. It’s a decent day out, mud or no. She wades a little further among the long-tasselled reeds and her plumply pretty friend Constant-in-Affliction straightens her back from stirring the water, and modestly tucks a strand of night-black hair under the starched linen of her cap. Always shy, is Constant, always armouring herself in neatness - she is a very proper sort of girl, not prone to getting muddy at all, and Agnes wonders again why she came out here..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14IVPHCGz3W-khiPD6USXPyDzOigq0bP9/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Pixabay stock image


End file.
